Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel including a clutch mechanism configured to be switchable between an on-state that couples a handle rotatably mounted to a lateral part of a reel unit and a spool rotatably supported by the reel unit and an off-state that decouples the handle and the spool.
Background Information
A dual-bearing reel can include a clutch mechanism configured to be switchable between an on-state that couples a handle and a spool and an-off state that decouples the handle and the spool. Such a well-known clutch mechanism is generally disposed between a spool shaft and a pinion gear (e.g., see Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2012-24037).
The clutch mechanism described in the Publication No. JP-A-2012-24037 includes a clutch pin and an engaging part. The clutch pin is mounted to the spool shaft. The engaging part is formed in the pinion gear through which the spool shaft penetrates. The engaging part has an engaging groove, for instance, to be engaged with the clutch pin.
To enhance fishing-line winding efficiency, the pinion gear composing a part of the clutch mechanism is supported at the both ends thereof by a pair of bearings, while being rotatable and axially movable. With the structure, meshing of gear tooth surfaces becomes stabled between the pinion gear and another gear member, and transmission efficiency of gears (i.e., fishing-line winding efficiency) is enhanced. It should be herein noted that the spool shaft inevitably makes contact with the inner periphery of the pinion gear in the clutch-off state, unless the spool shaft and the pinion gear are concentrically disposed with high accuracy. In casting, the contact between the spool shaft and the pinion gear acts as rotational resistance, and negatively affects the flying distance of a terminal tackle. To cope with the drawback, an appropriate clearance is produced between the outer periphery of the spool shaft and the inner periphery of the pinion gear in the clutch mechanism described in the Publication No. JP-A-2012-24037.
In the technology of the Publication No. JP-A-2012-24037, the pinion gear is supported at the both ends thereof, while being disposed on the outer peripheral side of the spool shaft through a clearance. In such a dual-bearing reel, the clutch pin and the engaging part intermittently make contact with each other due to the relative slant of the spool shaft and the pinion gear when a fish bites the terminal tackle and the fishing line is reeled in. Thus, smooth rotation of the handle is made difficult. Further, the clutch pin and the engaging part are exposed to the outer periphery of the pinion gear. Therefore, click sounds are likely to be produced by intermittent contacts and make an angler annoying.
It is an object of the present invention to inhibit occurrence of intermittent contacts between a clutch pin and an engaging part in winding a fishing line.